Build talk:N/any Corrupt Necromancer
Suprised this wasn't on the wiki. --Frosty 10:25, 21 September 2008 (EDT) :Used to have, Build:N/E Corrupt Warder--Golden19pxStar 10:35, 21 September 2008 (EDT) ::^ Took me long enough to find that... and then you post it. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:37, 21 September 2008 (EDT) :::Used to, and the is that tactics one, but that is outdated. --Frosty 11:00, 21 September 2008 (EDT) ::::there is still a corrupt build on the wiki but yh bit outdated sum1 shud have it like deleted and replaced with this That Twin 11:22, 21 September 2008 (EDT) Extra degen? Wouldn't being a /Me to pair with degen skills like Conjure Nightmare and Conjure Phantasm be more effective?Tengu 14:09, 29 September 2008 (EDT) :no... Health degeneration caps at 10 degen. --Frosty 14:14, 29 September 2008 (EDT) ::Why do they use both Conjure which add to at least 14 then, why not just the 1.Tengu 14:23, 29 September 2008 (EDT) :::What? By both conjure I guess you mean Conjure Phantasm and Nightmare (the -8 and -5 ones), and who is "they". --Frosty 14:26, 29 September 2008 (EDT) the name N/any Corrupt Enchantment Necromancer is too long. Maybe CE Necromancer instead? [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 20:17, 2 October 2008 (EDT) Plague Signet + Rip Enchantment? Plague Signet and Rip Enchantment works just as well as this, if not better - only difference with Corrupt vs Rip is 2 second recharge and -8 short degen or -3 long degen, but plague signet instead of foul feast: it isnt a spell so mesmers won't eat you, dazed is the best condition the other team can throw at you as all conditions last 2x longer (i was fighting a BHA ranger with this then lol'd at, what, 30 second daze on the monk?) Plague signet is unlocked on a PvP necromancer already so you wouldn't need to unlock too many skills. But even without plague signet, this is the funniest build to use against wounding strike dervs, it's so anti-them its unbelievable. very good support build. HareeMuh 12:59, 21 November 2008 (EST) :I chuckled, then I guffawed. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 13:00, 21 November 2008 (EST) ::-8 degen vs -3 degen , short vs long. Hex vs Condition, there we go! Corrupt ownz --[[User:Frosty|F'rosty']] moo 13:14, 21 November 2008 (EST) Yeah but yeah but what about plague signet vs plague sending? Meh... *scuttles off to cap corrupt enchantment* HareeMuh 15:10, 7 December 2008 (EST) :::Too bad Lingering Curse owns Arenas and is over(used/powered) atm. Hence, LC > Corrupt. One thing I do like, though. CE facilitates bringing Insidious Parasite, which I do like. --BlazingBurdy 00:40, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Strip Enchant/rip.. seem to do a near-equivalent job. Wasting an elite on it just seems a waste to me (hex degen or not). To me, the degen is minor anyhow. I as a monk do not feel the slightest bit threatened by this degen at all. I'd rather invest in LC, WK, or even Plague Signet (god forbid LOL) than this! What say everyone else? --BlazingBurdy 13:12, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :I think you're underestimating how good this skill can be, but it's not as good as it was. Most people are probably taking LC at the moment. I dont know if anyone runs WK in small arenas. - 13:38, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :Wait, what's terrible about a 10r enchant removal which then also cover hexes and does semi-pressure? Brandnew 14:56, 22 April 2009 (UTC) ::K, *correction* ALL necros are taking LC. I hardly see otherwise. LC is OP'd and PnH (about the only viable counter/remedy for it) got a whack from the 'nerfbat' REAL hard. LC's dominating atm, so until the whopping one-man Live Team wakes up from his keyboard and realizes how f'ed up the balance is, it's gon' be Hexway Meta from here on in (with an LC Necro as a staple). --BlazingBurdy 19:43, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :::There's plenty WK fags in RA. --- -- ( ) (talk) 19:46, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Not nearly as many as LC f@gs in RA. Also, Rip > Corrupt: good monks go pre-veiled.. hence 1.5 cast times (rupt-fodder to rangers). --BlazingBurdy 19:47, 20 May 2009 (UTC) "indidious parasite - additional anti-melee" Should someone maybe change it to "additional anti physical" or "additional anti-melee/ranged"? I mean, it works just as well against paragons or rangers too, and it might mislead less experienced players. :care.com :Anti-melee is the used term, though every anti-melee skill works against all physicals. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 08:59, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Dear Wiki Contributor There is a list of optional skills for a reason to fill the optional slots, no need to effectivley list skills twice. reverting... Icedearth_911 16:36, December 1, 2010 (UTC)